Modern vehicles include a plethora of electrical systems and components that a driver is called upon to operate and interact with while operating the vehicle. For example, some modern vehicles include some or all of the following systems: a stereo system, a compact disc player, a compact video disc player, a navigation system, a hands-free cellular communication system, a satellite radio system, a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning system, a windshield wiper system, a headlight system, a turn signal system, power actuated seats and mirrors, a cruise control system, and so on. Each of these systems/components is typically operated via a switch or some other type of manually manipulated actuator.
The demands of operating a vehicle, including the need to remain alert to, and aware of traffic and road conditions, make it undesirable for drivers to take their eyes off of the road and/or their hands off of the steering wheel. However, when drivers wish to operate or actuate one or more of the above referenced electronic systems while operating a vehicle, they may need to momentarily take their eyes off of the road and their hands off of the steering wheel.
One existing solution has been to mount redundant controllers/actuators for the various electronic systems and components to the central hub of the steering wheel. Other existing solutions have entailed the mounting of buttons and switches to the rim of the steering wheel itself. While these solutions have been adequate, there is room for improvement. For example, solutions that entail the positioning of controllers/actuators on the central hub of the steering wheel have not obviated the need for the driver to take a hand off of the rim of the steering wheel or their eyes momentarily off of the road. Solutions that entail the positioning of buttons and switches on the rim of the steering wheel do obviate the need for the driver to remove a hand from the rim of the steering wheel. However, by placing buttons and switches on the rim, the controlled system(s) may be unintentionally actuated as the driver turns the steering wheel to steer the vehicle.